


Competing with Strangers

by huntuer (tuffbeifong)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, tumblr text post inspired ficlet, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffbeifong/pseuds/huntuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anna isn't expecting an intrusion on her orderly morning routine, but finds she doesn't mind it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competing with Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this guy right here](http://sarcasticsnowflake.com/post/91352743913/so-every-morning-i-get-off-the-train-and-start-my)
> 
> originally posted on [the tumble](http://annaharvelle.co.vu/post/91691674571/inspired-by-based-on-this-post-anna-had-a)

Anna had a consistent, simple morning routine. She would wake up, shower and brush her teeth. Enjoy a cup of coffee in the chair by the living room window, looking out at her garden, enjoying the breeze and fresh air through the open window. And then, at exactly five to 8, she would don her coat and grab her bag, and make her way to the subway to take the train in to downtown.

Today was no different than any other morning: she saw some familiar faces on the train, some unfamiliar, but didn’t pay much attention to either. Her mind was wide awake by now, planning out her day; the things she’d need to do once she was at the office, the errands she’d have to run when she got out. The thoughts were mundane, but planning her day out made her feel prepared, organized. There was a comfort in knowing exactly what to expect.

The morning was beautiful: she saw as much when she ascended from the subway, up onto the sunlit street. It was only half past 8, but already the city was busy, people rushing this way and that with cups of coffee in their hands, hailing cabs and dashing over crosswalks.

Anna, as always, was exactly on time. Her heels clicking on the pavement, she made her way leisurely down the street, in the direction of her office. The scenery was beautiful and familiar, as she passed bakeries and salons and cafes, watching as everyone set up and began their days.

 

One thing about today was different, though. And what was more surprising than the deviation from routine was that Anna noticed it at all. As she walked to work, there was always a head of bouncing golden curls just a few steps in front of her. The girl was consistently just half a minute or so ahead of Anna, heading the same way for most of the twenty minute walk towards Anna’s office. The other girl worked at a cafe just a block away from Anna’s office, and Anna would pass her each morning as she unlocked the door and turned on the open sign.

But today, she wasn’t there. No golden curls, no jeans and long green jacket. Anna found herself looking around, wondering where the girl was.

As she peered through the people on the street near her, looking to see if the other girl was further ahead, someone dashed past her.

It was her. She turned as she ran, and shouted “I’ve been winning for two months now, can’t stop now! Have a good day at work, I’ll see you tomorrow!” She was smiling as she shouted, and the smile extended all the way up to her eyes. She turned back around and continued running, weaving through the crowd.

People turned and stared at Anna in surprise; she felt her face go hot, but then began laughing, so hard she almost doubled over.

Perhaps a little deviation from the routine was exactly what she needed. Tomorrow, she would not be wearing heels to work.


End file.
